Do I like him?
by devilishpnay135
Summary: Emily moves to Playa Linda and meets Bradin. She starts to get confused with some stuff and doesn't know what to do. I suck at summary's, if you trust me, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**MAYBE IT'S LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Emily and her mom, who doesn't have a name yet.

**a/n: WHOO!!! I'm back! Well, I decided to do a Summerland fic. Hope you like! Enjoy!**

**EMILY'S POV**

"Mom! This isn't fair!" I yelled. I was fighting with my mom. My dad just got had been offered a job in California.

"I know it isn't honey, but its for the best." My mom was helping me pack my stuff.

"BEST OF WHAT?!?!" I wanted to cry so bad. She just left me in my room in silence. I got my guitar out and started strumming some chords. My cell started ringing and it was my best friend Sarina.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, some of us are going to the beach later. You wanna come?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring my surf board."

"Alright, well we're gonna go around 1."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. It was about 12:30 so I decided to change. I live in Hawaii. Yeah, you think it's great. Well, it is. Just the whole point in living there is the beach, the surf, and everything. The town I live in is awesome. I live near the beach, in a 25 story apartment. It's sort of crammed, but its home. When I was done changing it was already 1 o'clock, so I left a note for my mom, picked up my surf board, and went to the elevator. I had to tell them, they have to know. I saw them at our favorite spot.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I sat next to my friend Monica.

"Why so glum?" My friend Ali asked. Here it goes.

"I'm moving to California." I said. They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"That's awesome, but I'm gonna miss you so much." Sarina said. They all nodded in agreement.

"You guys, I'm not coming back. I don't want to leave here."

"Why don't we go surfing to cheer you up? Anyways, when are you leaving?" Sarina asked.

"In 2 days." They all gasped.

"That's very suden." Ali said.

"No shit." We all went in the water and decided to surf. I couldn't stop thinking about moving. It was getting late so I decided to head back home. The next 2 days went by so fast. All I did on those days we're just walking around the town and walking on the beach. The day I left was the worst day of my life. Everything was set and packed and I wasn't ready to leave. I just couldn't.

_A Few Hours Later_

We left early in Hawaii. We left like about 5 in the morning. Our flight was at 8. So when we reached California it was about 4. Time difference. Great! Jet lag, much? When we arrived we had a limo service drive us to our new home. It was big. Well, our apartment was small, but this house is big. I entered the house and it was awesome. Something just didn't feel right. Oh yeah, it wasn't my **_HOME_**. My home is back somewhere in Hawaii. We started unpacking and at about 7 or 8 we were done. Yeah, we're fast.

"Why don't you go around town?" My mom asked.

"This late? Your letting me go around town this late?" That was suprising. She nodded. I grabbed my cell phone and left. Oh, yanno that's great I don't know where the hell I'm going! So, I took a right and started walking. I was looking at the ground the whole time and I bumped into someone.

"WATCH IT!" It was a blonde girl. Oh great, a blonde. What is she gonna ask me? Is this chicken or tuna I'm eating. Ok, so maybe that wasn't funny. So what? Sue me!

"Sorry." Attitude adjustment, much? There was also a blonde guy, well his hair was dirty blond. Why am I labeling people right now?

"Sarah, she's sorry and she didn't mean it." The guy said.

"Whatever, Bradin." I just kept walking. I didn't care. Hey, civilization! I found people. Ha! Stupid of me not to realize that. Ok, now I'm lost. I don't know where to go. Someone came up to me. She looked about 30. Well, early thirties.

"Are you lost?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here and, well yeah I'm lost."

"My names Ava." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I accepted.

"Emily."

"So, what are you trying to find?"

"Uh, that's it I don't know. I just moved in a few hours ago and my mom told me just to walk around."

"Oh, well are you hungry? There are great places to eat here." I shook my head. "You miss home?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you live exactly?" We started walking.

"Hawaii."

"Wow, that place is beautiful."

"Yeah, extremely. The only thing that sucks about it is the geckos, cockroaches, and mosquitos." She laughed. She invited me over to her place with my mom and dad. She gave me directions and I went home to tell my parents. They accepted the invitation and we started driving over there. We reached the house and it was huge. I rang the doorbell and Ava answered the door.

"Emily! It's nice to see you again. These must be your parents. Well, come in." We went inside. "NIKKI! DERRICK! JOHNNY! JAY! SUSSANAH! BRADIN! COME DOWNSTAIRS I WANT YOU TO MEET THESE PEOPLE!" They came downstairs and I recognized someone.

"YOU!" We both yelled in unison.

**BRADIN'S POV**

That's the girl that bumped into Sarah before her parents brang her home to get to Ohio so she can get better.

"You obviously know Bradin. Well, this is Nikki, Jhonny, Jay, Sussanah, and Derrick." My Aunt Ava said pointing to all of my friends and family. They shook her hands as well as her parents. We just kept staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your Aunt or Mom, I dunno. She invited me."

"How old are you, Emily?" Aunt Ava asked. She was talking to that girl.

"15. I'm turning 16 in the fall."

"Bradin is 16. You guys could be friends."

**a/n: WHOO!!! To me that chapter sucked... so um just review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Emily, Mom, and Dad. **

**A/n: vindicated. I am selfish. I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right. Sorry song stuck in my head. Alright. Enjoy! Oh, and I think I don't want to put Bradin's POV anymore cause I don't know what he wants to think so this is all Emily's. Oh, and in the other chapter it says "Maybe It's Love" that's a mistake and I really don't want to fix it.**

My parents started talking with Ava, Johnny, and Sussanah. Jay went somewhere, which left me with Nikki, Derrick, and Bradin.

"Alright, we'll I'm gonna go to sleep because it's getting late." Derrick said and he went to his room.

"So, Emily wanna go to my room and hang out?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." We both went upstairs to her room.

"Your room is nice." I said. It was white and it had paint splattered all over it.

"Thanks. So, where did you live before coming here?"

"Hawaii."

"That's cool. Ava is our aunt by the way. Our parents died. We used to live in Kansas."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. We moved here and I guess its kinda better." She smiled.

"That girl I bumped into. You must know her. She was blonde. I think her name was Sarah. She was with Bradin. What's her deal?" I asked. She kinda pissed me off so I wanna know.

"She has some problems. So, Bradin wanted her to get help and she's been lying to him so he tricked her and her parents sent her away to Ohio in an institute." Gosh, ok know I feel sorry for her.

"Harsh."

"Yeah, so tomorrow where having a party. Would you like to come and help us set up? We need all the help we can get."

"Sure. I'm always up for a party." We talked and I got to know her. She's pretty cool. At, 11 o'clock we went home.

_The Next Day_

I woke up and I decided to go to the beach and think. Everything was sinking in all at one time. I changed and went to the beach. Surprisingly, there were already people there. I just sat on the sand, leaning on a rock. Ugh, I want to go home! Whatever. There's a party tonight and I'll try to have fun. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Uh, hey." It was Bradin.

"Hmm..." I didn't really want to talk. He sat down next to me. I was watching the waves.

"Sorry about yesterday. Yanno, Sarah."

"Uh, huh. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Not right now. She scares me a lot, but for some reason I keep going back." I smiled.

"I came out here to think. I didn't think there would be people here this early."

"What are you thinking about?"

"What life would be like if I was back home. How about you?"

"What life would be like if my parents never died." I looked at him.

"Your sister told me yesterday. I'm sorry about that. "

"It's ok. It just happened. So, you're going to the party tonight."

"Yeah, and I'm helping set up."

"Hey, you could help me set up."

"Ok." I was confused.

"I'm the D.J. for the party."

"Oh."

"Yeah, c'mon we can set up now." He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. It's a good thing he lives near the beach. We started walking to his house and I helped get all the stuff in his room downstairs in the backyard.

"Can you say too much stuff?" He laughed. We were in the backyard sitting down. Nikki was with her friend Amber.

"Hey, there all records that **_THEY_** listen too." I laughed. He grabbed two Pepsi's and handed one to me.

"I should be getting back lunch is probably ready at home." I stood up.

"No, wait. Why don't I treat you to lunch? I mean you don't know your way around so I'll be your tour guide." I laughed.

"Ok, let me just call my mom." I called my mom and Bradin and I went into town. We ordered some burgers and just sat on the beach and ate.

"Thanks Bray."

"Hey, anytime. Your new."

"Oh, so if i wasn't new you wouldn't be doing this."

"No! Great, I offended you." He said sarcastically. I laughed. We finished our burgers and I went home to get ready for the party. The party was at 5. I decided to wear a t-shrit, shorts, and flip-flops. Bradin came over to walk me to his house.

"You look nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Right." We started walking.

"Your helping me pick out music, right?"

"Ok, I'm just gonna close my eyes and pick."

"Alright, so if they start complaining about the music I know who to blame." I laughed and pushed him playfully. We got to the house and people were already there.

"Bradin! Music please!" Ava yelled. People were already complaining.

"Hey, you have to choose." Bradin said pointing to the pile of records.

"Fine." I chose well I dunno what I chose. I told you I just closed my eyes. I gave it to Bradin and he just gave me an odd look.

"Ok." He started playing it.

"Hey, I told you I just closed my eyes and picked. Don't blame me. Blame my sense of direction." I smiled. Crowds of people started coming. "Festive much?" I asked. Bradin was just wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Everyone else was wearing Hawaiian print stuff.

"Look at you!" I gave him a confused look, even though I knew what he was talking about. "You're not festive." I just rolled my eyes. I saw a red lei and put it on myself.

"There. Festive, enough?" He looked at me.

"No." He took off my lei and got a flower from it and put it behind my left ear. "That's better."

"Slick, Bradin. Very slick." He smiled and got another record. I shook my head. "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"Uh, coke." I went over to the refreshment table and got 2 cokes. Then my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What the hizzle fa shizzle my nizzle?" Ah, it was my friend Sarina. We're like that, well not really.

"What up homie?" I had my phone against my shoulder holding it to my ear, grabbed the cokes, and started walking toward Bradin. I handed him one.

"Nothing, but I got a surprise for you!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright." I was confused.

"Oh hell, I'll just tell you. I'm visiting you in Playa Linda!" She squeaked.

"HOLY SHIT! REALLY?" Bradin was looking at me like I was crazy. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Yes, in about 3 days and for a week."

"Alright, well I'll call you later."

"Ok. See ya then!" She hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Bradin asked.

"My best friend is coming here to visit."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." He kept making me choose records and I'm like ok, whatever. It was about 9 and more people started coming. Bradin and I just kept talking and getting to know each other. He's pretty cool.

"Bored?" Bradin asked.

"Not really." I was sitting on the floor, Indian style, picking out records. He put in a record I didn't choose.

"C'mon." He stood in front of me with his arm out. He helped me up. No one was dancing at the time.

"You want to dance with me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yup." He still had my hand. We got to the dance floor and I put my hands on his shoulder and he put his arms around my waist so he could get closer to me. I was freaking out. I was really close to him. At this point our foreheads could touch. Someone please help! Ok, so I was nervous as hell. I mean I don't like him. Do I? We've only known each other for 2 days. Never mind, I mean one day. We didn't even talk to each other the day we met. The song was over and I let go.

"It's getting kind of late. Don't you think?" I asked. I was looking down.

"Uh, it's only like 10."

"Uh, well my dad is getting home soon and I should be there when he gets home."

"Um, ok. I'll walk you." He said, as he was scratching his head.

"No, you're the D.J. you have to keep playing music."

"It's ok. I'll just let the record play."

"No, you should stay."

"Emily, is there something wrong?"

a/n: Heh, sorry about the spelling/grammar errors. My computer's spell check and grammar check wasn't working and it was pissing me off. Yeah, I know this chapter sucked, too. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit, except Emily and Jake. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!**

**A/N: All right... Well thanks for the reviews. All right, yes I know little things. The little things, the little things, they always bring us down. Sorry, popped into my head. Next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Bradin, you didn't think this was a date, did you?" I asked. I stepped backwards. So many things we're going through my head. He stepped closer.

"Yeah. I like you and I thought you liked me." Bradin said trying to get closer.

"Bradin, you have a girlfriend. I can't just fill in for her. I don't want to be a rebound. I don't want to be your girlfriend till she gets back." I stepped away again.

"Of course not. You won't be a rebound. My aunt doesn't even approve of Sarah." He grabbed my arm and took me to the beach. I guess we were a little loud.

"So, that's why you like me Bray? Because your aunt approves of me." I started walking away from him.

"No, it's more than that. I know we've only known each other for a day." Wow, he actually said a day. "But, I want to get to know you more." He followed me.

"Well, lets just be friends then. I don't know why your rushing things. If you want a girlfriend right now go with someone you have known longer than me because I'm not ready." And with that I left. When I went to sleep that night all I could think of is Bradin. I kept telling myself I don't like him, but what if I do.

The next day I just walked around town. I actually knew where everything was by then. Whenever I saw Bradin my stomach did that somersault thing. I spent the whole day alone. When it was around 4 I went to the beach. I brought my guitar and my songbook it had all the lyrics to the songs I've written.

I already had **_MY_** spot. It had a big ass rock and you had a great view of the ocean. I remember back in Hawaii where I had my spot. Whenever I had a bad day I would go there. My friends always knew where I was and wouldn't bother me. I miss home. I wish I were there right now. Playa Linda, it's ok, but I guess I have to get used to it.

The next day was Sunday. I did the same thing as I did yesterday except when Sarina called and told me what time she would be coming in. So, Monday I picked Sarina up and it was about 12.

"So, this is Playa Linda. It has a suburban feel to it." Sarina said, as we we're walking in town. I just shook my head.

"So, what's going on in Hawaii? Any guys in your future yet?" I asked. We started walking toward the beach and Bradin was there. Ah, fuck it! Gosh, this place is kind of small so I have to deal with it.

"Nope. You?" She asked.

"Uh, Don't think so." We sat down near the ocean.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" She looked at me like I was psycho.

"What? Gosh, what can I say? I met a guy and he likes me and I just don't know, ok."

"He's just not Jake." She looked at me with sympathy.

"It's not that, ok, maybe it is." I was confused.

"All this time he was pretending, so much for your happy ending." Sarina sang.

"I thought you hated Avril." I said.

"In this case, that song fits you." I laughed. Ok, you obviously know now that this Jake guy and I we're together. Let me just sing part of the song.

"You we're everything, everything that I wanted. We we're meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you we're pretending so much for my happy ending." We both sang. We laughed at each other.

"Emily, it's probably different." Sarina said.

"Right."

"So whose this guy that likes you?" Sarina was looking around for any hot guys. I just shook my head in disbelief. This girl never gives up. She tries to hook me up with people.

"Over there." I pointed to where Bradin was surfing at the time. I had my surfboard so I grabbed it. So did Sarina. We paddled to where Bradin was.

"Hey!" Bradin said.

"Hey." I said back. "This is my friend, Sarina."

"Hola!" Sarina said joyfully. Bradin and I laughed.

"So, you surf. I didn't know that." He was talking to me.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." A wave started coming so I decided to catch it. I paddled and then I stood up. It felt so good to surf again, though it was nothing compared to Hawaii. I paddled back to Sarina and Bradin.

"Nice." Bradin said. I smiled. Then some guy just paddled next to Bradin.

"So Bradin, aren't you lucky with the ladies." He looked at us. Conceited much?

"Shut up Tanner. Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"Fine, I will." He smiled and left.

"Hey, he's cute." Sarina said.

"Don't bother with him. He's a jerk." Bradin said.

"Yeah, Sarina!" I pushed her and she fell in the water. "Oh, shit. Bradin lets paddle back to shore."

"Ok." I was paddling so freakin' fast. I knew Sarina would catch up and try to hit me. We finally got to shore and Sarina was a few feet behind us.

"Save me, Bradin." I hid behind Bradin as Sarina came up to us.

"Emily! I swear to bob! I'm gonna kick your buttocks." Sarina yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm done. I swear." I said.

"Fine!" She started walking off with her board.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled at her. She looked like she was headed to my house.

"I'm leaving you two alone so you can bond!" Then she just ran. That stupid fucker!

"I need to talk to you anyways." Bradin said. We both sat down.

"Alright, since I started living here drama-ville central. It sucks." I said.

"Drama with me of course. My parents died and Sarah is well psycho. Then there's you." He paused.

"Me?" He smiled.

"We'll I know that your different."

"Everyone's different, Bradin. I have to go." I didn't really want to get into this situation right now. I stood up.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. He pulled me into a deep kiss. After a minute or two I broke it.

"I'm sorry." I left.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's short. I won't be updating soon because I'm starting school tomorrow. So. Yeah. High school, not that excited. Well yeah. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jake, Emily, Mom, and Dad.

A/n: I am so sorry. I haven't written in so long. High school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Just I have a lot of boy drama. Just like Emily. I had one guy pretending. Jeez. All right kiddies! Have fun!

I walked into my house to find Sarina on the couch watching Fuse.

"So, what happened to you and Prince Charming?" Sarina asked.

"We kissed." I said as I went into the kitchen. She followed me.

"And?"

"Stop interrogating me with these questions!" I grabbed a soda.

"I only interrogated you with one. So how was it? It was your first kiss right?"

"Yes, it was fine, but I don't like him in that way."

"Yes, you do. I can see the way you look at him. You looked at him differently than Jake. Your in love."

"Shut up!" We both sat down on the couch in the living room. We fell silent.

"You should talk to him." Sarina said.

"You know it was actually peaceful here until you started talking." I took a sip of my soda.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"About a week I think."

"You guys should go on a date and I'll chaperone!"

"Um, no. I'm not ready."

"Emily, lighten up. Every guy is not gonna end up like Jake ok. Just give him a chance. I approve."

"Like that make's a difference."

"Emily, just one chance. It's only one."

"FINE! Jeez, if I do will you stop telling me what I want."

"Oh, so you do want it?"

"What?!?! No! Ugh, fine I kind of do okay. Happy?"

"Yes." We just talked about how it was in Hawaii. How happy I was. I decided, since my parents we're both going to work late that Sarina and I go eat out. We might bump into Bradin. What am I talking about? You know those somersault things my stomach does. It's still there when I see him. It was around 6 and we got dressed and went out to eat.

"So, do you think we'll bump into him?" Sarina asked as we found a seat at the fast food place.

"Maybe." I said. We ordered a couple of burger and sodas. Guess who was here?

"Hey Bradin!" Sarina yelled. "Sit with us!" He walked over to our table and sat down.

"Hey guys. So, what's going on?" Bradin asked.

"Nothing much." I said. Sarina and I finished our burgers and sodas and just kept talking to Bradin.

"You guys want to come over to my house? Sarina hasn't seen it yet." Bradin asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Sarina said. I nodded in agreement. So, we all stood up and walked to Bradin's house. We finally got there and Bradin opened the door. We went in and the first words in Sarina's mouth was:

"DAMN!"

"Hey, don't cuss." I said as I pushed her down the mini stairs.

"Shut up!" I saw Nikki come down the stairs.

"Hey Emily! Who's your friend?" She came up to us.

"This is Sarina. Sarina this is Nikki. Nikki, Sarina." They both shook hands.

"Hey Nikki, why don't we go to your room so Bradin and Emily can have time alone?" Sarina asked. My mouth was open.

"Sure." Nikki was up for the plan. Shocked much? Very. Anyways. They went upstairs which left Bradin and I alone, in the living room.

"So." I said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bradin asked. We both looked at each other in awkwardness.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Bradin asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Why are you scared of being with me?

"I'm not scared!" Ok, so I was, but I wasn't going to admit it. He looked at me like I was lying. He knew. "Ok, so I am. It's not that I don't like you or anything it's just that in the past my love life was never great."

"So, your scared because of what happened in the past might happen now?"

"Exactly. I really like you and I want to give you chance, but I don't know. Everything just falls down with me at once."

"We can take it slow, friends first and lets see what happens. Just to tell you I'm not lying about my feelings about you."

"Ok." We came closer and gave each other a hug. It felt good to be in someone's arms. We let go and we decided to watch a movie. We both sat on the couch and he put his arm around me.

"This movie is boring." I said.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go outside to the beach."

"That's a great idea." He turned off the T.V. and we went to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back people! Review please! 5th chapter! What's going to happen? I hope nothing bad!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit! Except Emily.**

"Dork!" I said as we went outside. Bradin tripped on a stair.

"Like your graceful." He shot back.

"No, I'm not. Jeez, just ruin the moment." I pretended to look hurt.

"Sorry, I don't fall for that." He laughed and I pushed him. We sat in the sand looking at the stars. "I see the big dipper!" I started laughing. He sounded like a little kid.

"Your such a loser. Fuck! It's cold!" I started rubbing my arms. He put one arm around me and hugged me closely. My head rested on the side of his neck. It felt good. Good, to be wanted by somebody, not for things they want, but good because he wants you for who you are and not as something else. Not as a thing.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I seriously don't know. Why?"

"Cause, I wanted to scare Nikki and Sarina." I started laughing.

"Like how?"

"Go upstairs. Make noises and pretend it isn't us."

"Old, but it still works. I'm thinking about it." We just sat there in silence.

"Are you still thinking?"

"Yeah."

"You take long."

"Hey, do you want to get hurt by Sarina? I'm still thinking. Don't push it." He laughed.

"Ok, so I'll get hurt by Sarina?"

"Yeah, bruise on the arm. Trust me."

"Ok. Why don't we just go back inside since your getting cold?"

"Sure." We both got up. I was standing close to him. Our arms we're touching. All of a sudden I felt someone's hand lace with mine. I didn't look down but I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Ok, starting off as friends, but I'm sort of liking this." We went inside and Sarina and Nikki we're downstairs.

_A Month Later_

Bradin and I we're getting closer and closer each day. Sarina left about a few weeks ago. We started school tomorrow. Bradin tried out for the surf team and he made it. Jay wasn't too happy, but he let go since it was Bradin's life, not his. Bradin was in my room trying to play with my guitar.

"Dork. You can't play." He pouted and I just laughed. He put the guitar down and sat on my bed. I sat next to him.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Extremely."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, no." He looked at me seriously. "Ok, I was kidding." I kissed him on his cheek. "What is it?"

"Well, you are really the only friend I have. Jay is like a brother. Erica is definitely a sister. Then there's you."

"Now, I get into the picture. I understand you and your problems. I get you."

"Yeah, no one ever really did. Only all of my friends in Kansas."

"So, Callie, what's the deal with her?" Callie was one of Bradin's friends.

"She moved to New York with her family."

"Oh." We just sat there in a moment of silence. I didn't know what to say. I got up from my bed and headed for the door. He followed me and we went out to the beach.

"Last day of summer vacation." He said. We both sat down to see the sunset.

"Yeah, it's been totally awesome. It just has to end now." I looked at him. He started to lean in closer and we kissed.

_The Next Day At School_

"Ok, we're both new here. This sucks." Bradin said. He was holding my hand and carrying my books.

"You really don't have to carry my books."

"I want too."

"Liar."

"I swear. I want to carry your books."

"We need to find our classes! That's the most important thing. We both just had to be new." All of a sudden a Filipino girl came up to us.

"You look lost." She said.

"Yeah, we definitely are." I said.

"I'm Jasmine by the way."

"I'm Emily and this is my friend Bradin."

"Friends?" She looked confused and was looking at our hands. I let go.

"Uh, yeah." He said and blushed a little.

"What's your first class?" She asked.

"Um, we both have Spanish." I said.

"Cool, me too. We can walk together." We were walking through the halls and Tanner saw us.

"Hey Emily. Hey Jasmine. Bradin." Tanner kept smiling at me. He was cute, but I don't know.

"Tanner."Bradinsaid looking away.

"Hey Tanner." Yeah, so maybe he didn't get along with Bradin, but he got along with me.

"Dance, next week, going with anyone?" Tanner asked.

"A little sudden Tanner. I just got here, first day of school, can I get back to you?" I said with a pleading look.

"Yeah, ok." I gave him a hug and Bradin looked at me. Tanner left.

"What?" We started walking again.

"You and Tanner?" Jasmine asked.

"Never." I answered.

"Good, he'san ass." She said.

"Yeah, but you can rely on him with some stuff."

"Are you going with him?" Bradin asked. He grabbed my hand to hold it.

"No, are you crazy? He probably just wants one thing and you know what that is." We got to class and the three of us sat in the back of the classroom. "So, Jasmine. What about you? Have a gentleman caller?" She laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, his name is Chuck, you'll see him later." **(A/N:Haha! Sorry Jazz, I didn't want to put his name there.) **The class started and it was pretty dull. I knew a lot of the words we were learning and it was just so boring. The day went on and it was pretty good. I had a little bit of homework. I met up with Bradin at lunch. It took me time to find the cafeteria. I sat next to him.

"Hey." I said. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey."

"So, how is it so far?" I asked.

"It's ok. I'm missing my school in Kansas though. How about you?"

"It's good, but same as you. I really miss Hawaii." Tanner came over and sat down with us. "Hey, Tanner."

"So, what's the answer?" He asked.

"Tanner! Give it some time, not half the day. Jeez, I'm not a prize!" I ran off.

**A/N: Ok, that's good for now. I'll update later. Sorry, for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Now, I have to write a monologue for my Religion class about a character that I'm supposed to be. I'll try to update soon. Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit! Except Emily!**

**Chapter 6**

I ran off to the library. At least it was quiet there. There was a free table so I sat down. I took out a pad and pen. I had no intention to write anything. No lyrics came to mind for a new song. I just sat there staring at the paper. I started to feel tears stinging my eyes. What was wrong with me? A guy would never try to get my attention. It was usually me trying to get his attention. It just felt so different here. I wasn't pretty at all. I tell you the truth. I kept staring at the paper with all these thoughts in my mind. Then I realized someone.

Jake. He was my boyfriend back home. We both fell in love with each other, but it started to fade. We stopped talking, stopped associating with each other. We lost touch. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I realized I was crying. I looked up to see Bradin. The bell rang and I went to my next class. I left Bradin standing there. I said to myself that I'd find him after school. The day ended and I saw Bradin waiting outside for me.

"I'm sorry." I said. I hugged him tightly.

"It's ok. You want to talk about it?" We let go and started walking to the beach. We put our backpacks down and sat. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he had his arm around me. "So, what's up? Besides the fact that you don't want to go to the dance with Tanner."

"I have a lot of things on my mind." I tear escaped my eye. I don't know why, I just felt like crying.

"What kind of things?" I started staring at the waves.

"What I left behind, who I left behind. Thinking about you, and if I do like you more than a friend. I'm guessing I do." He kissed my forehead.

"You know if you need time I'll wait for you. Your different than any other girl I've dated. I'm actually waiting, not jumping ahead." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"That's why, every minute that I spend with you, is making me start to like you." He smiled.

"Is your cell in your pocket?" He asked.

"No." I was confused. He stood up and helped me up. "What are we doing?"

"Just c'mon." He took my hand and started walking toward the water. I got where this is going so I pushed him in the ocean. "Hey!"

"You gave me the idea!" I laughed. He stood up and opened his arms.

"I want a hug!"

"Uh, no." I looked at him like he was crazy. He started walking closer.

"You love me right?" He had an innocent look on his face.

"Get away from me!" I started running and he ran after me. He finally caught up to me and tackled me down in the sand. We started laughing.

"Bradin, you're heavy!" I whined.

"No, I'm not." He said. We started laughing some more. He finally got off of me and stood up. I stood up too. Bradin was looking at something from a distance.

"Bradin?" I started waving my hand in front of his face. I looked to where he was looking at. It was Tanner. He came up to us.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Ok." Bradin looked at me like I was crazy. I started walking and he grabbed my arm.

"Your actually going to talk to him after how he rushed you?" Bradin was getting angry.

"If he has an explanation, he deserves a chance to say it Bray." He walked away angry. I felt so stupid. I don't know if I have feelings for Tanner. It's just different. "Here I go screwing things up again." Tanner came and hugged me.

"Hey, don't worry about it." We broke apart from our hug. "About what I said earlier. I'm really sorry I rushed you. It's just I really like you and I've never felt this way about anyone. I really want to be with you." He kissed me and I broke it apart.

"Tanner." Then I kissed him and my arms went around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. His hands around my waist were doing the same. I don't know what came over me. He kissed me back. We broke apart.

"So, I was wondering, since today was your first day of school we could celebrate you in surviving." I laughed. I kissed his lips softly.

"Yeah." I said.

"I was thinking Gilligans."

"Sure." We started walking hand in hand that we're laced. You don't think I was thinking Tanner was the one for me. It just seemed too perfect. I wonder what Bradin was doing right now. I don't know what's going on in my mind. I want to give Tanner a chance. Maybe he can change. You never know unless you try, right? I hope so.

_Later that night…_

"Tanner!" He started walking away from me and laughing, that stupid whore. I ran up to him and kicked him in his butt.

"Ow! Jeez, I'm sorry." He started holding my hand. I felt really special. Yeah, special ed. No, I'm kidding. Yeah, I know old joke.

"So, we finished at Gilligans, is this celebration over?" I asked. I paused before I said celebration.

"You paused. What were you going to say?" We stopped walking and looked at me.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." I started walking away with a smile on my face. That was clever, very clever. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand. We started walking toward the beach.

"Another part of this celebration." We stopped to look at the moon. He looked at me. I could see him at the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him and he kissed me. He pulled me closer to him and the kiss got deeper with more passion. I broke it apart. "What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"Nothing." I kissed him on the lips.

"Are you gonna tell me why you paused?" I laughed.

"I was about to say date, until I stopped myself." He kissed me.

"Well, it really was." We both started laughing.

"Hey, I have to go. It's getting late." I kissed him on the lips.

"Ok, I'll walk you home." We started walking towards my house and the night ended. Or did it?

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Shocking, yes I know. Tanner and Emily together? What will happen? Keep reading to find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Emily.**

I was sleeping in my bed in the middle of the night. Fuck! What was I thinking? I was actually falling for Tanner. Out of all the guys in the world. Tanner. I wonder what Bradin is thinking. I know he's extremely mad at me. If he ever found out about Tanner and my date, I'm screwed. I heard someone close my balcony door. What the hell? I shifted myself on my bed to face the balcony.

"Tanner?" I said.

"Yeah, your knight in shining armor or knight in shining boxers and a beater." I laughed.

"SH! My parents are downstairs in their room." I said sitting up. He came into my bed under the covers. He leaned against the wall and I leaned against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. So, I woke up and went here. I am very comfortable in this position." He kissed my forehead.

"You're really not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in you're house, in you're bed, sleeping."

"Well, I took a detour. Now, I'm here with you." I smiled. I moved my right leg over his legs so I was sitting up on his legs. "What are you doing?" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shh." I kissed him deeply. So deep that he could feel it. I could feel his hands on my lower back holding on to me whenever I got his weakness. I started to kneel up and bring my hands to his face so I can deepen the kiss even more. I felt his hands on my waist again trying to push me forward. He broke the kiss.

"Uh, wow." He was out of breath and breathing hard. So was I. I realized I made a mistake, but I can't go back in time and fix it. I started to lie down on my bed with Tanner's arms around me. "That was amazing." I was trying to catch my breath. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was just. Wow, I, uh. Speechless." What was I thinking? I was crazy for doing that. I gave Tanner what he wanted, well sort of, and now he was going to leave me. What was wrong with me? I started to fall asleep in his arms. I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there. I knew it. I knew he'd leave me and never come back. Why'd I walk into this? I found a note by my bedside. It said my name on it. It read:

_Hey beautiful! That was great. I know when you read this I'll be gone by know. I didn't want my parents worrying when they wake up. What you'd think, I'd leave you? Never, I told you, your different from all the others. You think I got what I wanted and so I'd leave. Nope. I love ya babe! Maybe we can hang out later. I love you!_

_Love Always,_

_Tanner_

_P.S. You look cute when you sleep. I love you._

Um, wow. I'd never think he'd say that. I went to my closet to find something to wear. I finally decided and slipped on my green bikini and my boardshorts. I slipped on my flip-flops and grabbed my surfboard. I knew Bradin would be up at this hour surfing. I took a piece of toast out of the toaster and ate it on my way out. I went to the beach and sat there for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked. I stood up wiping sand off my shorts.

"I think we need to talk." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I saw you and Tanner on a date together. The thing is Emily, I love you with all my heart and you going out with anther guy would hurt me, but if you're happy I'm happy. I'm only mad because the guy you chose is Tanner. Out of all the other guys Em, you had to choose Tanner. That's the only decision that I wouldn't approve of."

"Bray!" I argued back. "That's not fair. He could change!"

"Listen to me. If you give him whatever he wants after that he'll just leave you."

"What if I gave him what he wanted Bray? What if he didn't leave me?"

"Then I'd actually trust you with him. I still would think of him as the same person." He started walking away in disgust with his surfboard.

"Hey! Come back here!" He came back.

"What?"

"You want to surf or not?" He smiled. He loved to surf and I knew that.

"Yeah, but let's just not talk about this subject right now." We started paddling out and just sat on our boards. "So, do you really like him?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I do." We were left in an awkward silence until someone else came paddling up to us. Tanner.

"Hey babe. Kansas." Bradin rolled his eyes.

"Hey Em, I'll see you later, ok?" Bradin said.

"Yeah, ok." Bradin started paddling back to shore and left me alone with Tanner.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, you want to go to my place and hang out?"

"Sure." We started paddling to shore. We got out of the water and started walking toward Tanner's house. When we got there we set our boards in the garage and went inside to the kitchen. I sat on the counter while he got water.

"Want anything?" He asked. I nodded my head no. He came up to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Hi." I said. I leaned my forehead against his.

"Hi." He answered back. We both smiled because we knew what was going to happen next. I put my hands on his face. He was shirtless to the fact he was surfing and just took off his wet suit. All I had on was my bikini top and shorts.

"Are you even ready for this?" I asked. "I mean, we just did it this morning, are you sure you're ready for the intensity?"

"We did it this morning. Why, was that not the most intense you can do?" I nodded no.

"Nope, that was actually the first time."

"Amazing, your purely amazing." I smiled and kissed him deeply. We started making out again, more intensely than this morning. We heard someone come through the garage and stopped.

"Crap!" I looked at my watch it was twelve and I wanted to go over to Bradin's house and have lunch with him. "Hey, I have to go. I'll see you at school." I gave him quick kiss before I left and passed through the garage to get my board. I left and went over to my house to make a quick change. I slipped on a denim mini skirt and a black Rufio short sleeve shirt. I slipped on a pair of my black and red checkered vans and got some of my stuff and left.

**A/N: RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!! No, I just didn't know when to stop this chapter. Oh well, there will be more chapter's to come. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep up the reviewing, cause that's what makes me want to write more! If I take time don't blame me it just means I'm taking time to make it as good as it is.**


End file.
